Systems having tweezers disposed in a handle of a pencil exist for cosmetic purposes. For example, brow powder pencils exist that have an opening in an end of a handle of the brow powder pencil for housing tweezers.
While these systems may have tweezers housed in a handle of a brow pencil, the tweezers may be loosely housed in the handle, which make them susceptible to damage. For example, because the tweezers may be loosely housed in the handle, the tweezers may be allowed to move freely in the handle. Because the tweezers may be allowed to move freely in the handle, the tweezers may come in contact with an inside surface of the handle, which may cause damage to the pinching tip of the tweezers. In addition to the tweezers being loosely housed in the handle, the pinching tip of the tweezers may be housed in the handle in an open position. Because the pinching tip of the tweezers may be in an open position, the pinching tip is susceptible to damage. For example, because the pinching tips may be housed in the handle in an open position, the sharp edges of the pinching tips may become dull or less sharp from coming in contact with the inside surface of the handle.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved cosmetic systems that protect the pinching tips of tweezers until a time of use.